The invention relates to an anchoring device to which personnel safety lines may be attached. The anchoring device is particularly adapted for use with the fixed castings or receptacles commonly found on cargo containers and the decks of ships. More specifically, the anchoring device is releasably secured within the casting.
The shipping and transportation of cargo in containerized units is a common world wide practice, the containers being loaded and unloaded onto ships, trucks, railway cars and the like.
Typically, each container is provided at each corner with top and/or side casting or female receptacles to enable the container to be lifted using a lifting beam or spreader having twist locks or a mechanical equivalent at each of the four corners. The twist locks have male connections which are lowered or inserted sideways into engagement with the comer castings. An exemplary twist lock is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,438 to Loomis et al. This patent also provides useful background information on the art of handling cargo containers in general. Furthermore, such castings are also usually provided on the decks of container ships in order to facilitate container handling.
The heights of stacked containers, either in the ship""s hold or decks or on dry land, are dangerous for personnel moving on stacked containers or working on decks. In bad weather there exists a need to provide a personnel safety anchor to which a life line may be secured. This anchor, preferably, would be secured to the container or deck mechanically and provide means for securing a shock-absorbing lanyard or retractable safety line releasably thereto. In turn such a safety line would be attached to a full body harness worn by the individual. A search of the prior art failed to locate a releasably secured anchoring device whereby the personnel could, when harnessed to a lifeline, be free to safely move about on containers, decks or the like.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an anchoring device which is adapted for insertion and removal into and from the top and side openings of corner castings on the roof or sides of a container or on a ship""s deck. The anchoring device is designed to be used in conjunction with a shock-absorbing lanyard or self-retracting lifeline which is attached to a personal safety harness fitted on the individual.
Broadly stated the invention comprises an anchoring device adapted to be utilized in combination with means for securing personnel to said anchoring device, said anchoring device further being adapted to be releasably secured within a receptacle sized to receive said anchoring device which comprises: a housing sized to be received within said receptacle; means for releasably securing said housing within said receptacle; and means associated with said housing for connecting said personnel securing means thereto.
Advantageously, as a result of this invention there is provided a portable anchoring device which is functional to automatically lock into the steel corner castings of shipping containers or the castings formed on the decks of container ships. Furthermore, the anchoring device is easily released from the locked position within the casting by simple depression of an actuator provided thereon.